Enemies become Friends More Quickly Than You Think
by TheGardener2009
Summary: This is my third fanfic people! This time however its HGDM! i'm not saying anything in the summary until i get AT LEAST five reviews. i will only say thisthere is going to be a play in later chapters.Enjoy and don't forget to review!please!i need your rev
1. Meeting but Not Knowing

**Meeting but Not Knowing**

It was a bright and sunny day as a young man traipsed through the city of London. Weaving in and out of its streets, he tried to get to the pub that was the only thing that was able to take him back to where he belonged-the world of magic.

As he came towards the magical inn, he began to wonder if maybe this year at school would be slightly different. Maybe his enemies would become the greatest of friends to him and maybe more, you could never tell with these things. The boy smiled as he thought of a certain brown-haired girl in his year.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Diagon Alley, a young woman smiled as she thought of a certain blonde-haired boy in her year at school. As she wandered through the crowded street, she couldn't help but wander to how maybe, just maybe, her worst enemies might become her newest best friends. Or maybe some things would stay the same they had been like for the past few years. You could never really tell but it was exciting to think about the consequences of what would happen if your thoughts turned into reality. The woman shook her head and carried on walking.

As she stepped into the Leaky Cauldron she couldn't help but smile. She felt right here. Magic was in her blood and she loved it. She walked over to her usual table, already reaching for a book inside her bag when she noticed that the table was occupied with another who was also reading a book. Surely they wouldn't mind if she just sat there reading for a while. What harm could that do? She walked over to where the table was situated and observed the person sitting at the table. He had blonde hair and a cute face with silver eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a few buttons open at the top. She smiled as she saw that he was engrossed in a book that she had read quite a few times and was currently reading at the moment; Jane Eyre. She waited to see if he acknowledged her presence but nothing came of it. She became slightly annoyed so she made a little cough which made the young man look up at the breath-taking beauty before him.

She had golden-brown hair that flowed down her back and ended in small ringlets. She was wearing a baby blue, knee-length skirt, which showed off her perfect, tanned legs completely. She also wore a white halter top that said in small writing 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because I'm better than you!' The comment made him inwardly chuckle. He looked at her face and saw that she had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes with a hint of gold in them, which made them stand out more. She looked like she had kissable lips which were a rosy-red. To him she was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Excuse me? Sir? I was wondering whether I could possibly sit with you. If that's alright." She asked him politely.

He shook his head and came out of his trance and smiled at the beauty before him before nodding his head as a yes.

She thanked him as she sat down and started reading her book. As she read her book, he tried to take in how beautiful this girl was but it wasn't working. He couldn't work out how she was so pretty. He got bored of just staring at her; he wanted to hear her voice again. It sounded so familiar. He decided to start up a conversation.

"What book are you reading?" he asked politely.

She looked up at him and smiled. His heat skipped a beat. He knew that smile but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Its Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of the title. It's a muggle book." She replied smiling once again.

His spine shivered as her voice rang through his ears. It was amazing.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Yes I have heard of it, in fact it's the book I'm reading right now. Don't you agree that it's a very good book?" he was eager to know what she knew for she looked extremely intelligent.

"Oh yes! I couldn't agree more. The book has so much detail but its still so interesting. I just can't understand how someone wouldn't want to read it. Its an amazing book." She said now very into the conversation.

She liked this boy. He liked the same stuff she did and it wasn't just magic books, it was muggle ones too. She couldn't believe her luck!

Soon they were talking about a variety of different muggle titles and then comparing them with modern day life and then talking about magic in general. Soon it was getting dark outside. The two noticed this and smiled at each other.

"Well I'd better be going. I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and I need an early night tonight." She said standing up.

The boys' heart stopped for a second before continuing its usual routine of beating. She went to Hogwarts? Brilliant. He could meet up with her sometime.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow as well! I didn't know you went there!" he replied surprised.

The girl laughed and said "I guessed that you went to Hogwarts. You look so familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. Have we met before?"

"Probably along the corridors or something. What house are you in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor. And yourself?" she replied.

"Slytherin."

"Oh."

"Maybe we can meet up sometime anyway and talk some more. You're much better to talk to than _my_ friends, if I can call them that." He said sneering at the thought of his friends slightly.

She laughed out loud. Her laugh was familiar as well. And he loved it.

"Well I'll see you around then. Goodnight." With that she left.

"Goodnight" he replied to no one in particular.

Then he realised that he didn't even know what her name was. How could he have been stupid enough to not ask her for her name? Then again, he _was_ a blonde. He laughed slightly at the irony. He got up and exited the bar hoping that he would at least bump into the girl on the train ride to Hogwarts, his true home.


	2. Friends or Still Enemies?

**Chapter 2**

**Friends or still enemies?**

The next day was just as sunny as the last. The birds were singing, everyone was in a good mood and school was back.

A young woman hurried between people on platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station. As she struggled with her luggage she looked at the clock and gasped. It was five to eleven. She rushed to her destination in order to get on the train leading to Hogwarts her only true home. She reached the barrier that was situated between platforms nine and ten. She took one more glance at the muggle world surrounding her and then ran into the wall onto Platform 9 ¾ not noticing someone who had just seen her hair go through the solid barrier.

The young man stood there staring at the place where the girl had just been. Could it have really been the same intelligent woman he was speaking to just yesterday evening? He shook his head and smiled at the thought of her. She was an angel to him and she went to his school. He was desperately hoping that they could meet up sometime and talk once more. He walked over to the barrier and ran through it just like the girl had done. He wandered through the crowded platform searching for his friends and also for the brown-haired girl. He once more shook his head. He couldn't be worrying about her and his friends right now. He needed to get on the train and find the Head Boy and Girl compartment. He had been selected as this years Head Boy but still had to find out who was Head Girl.

The girl ran through the crowds and flung her luggage into the luggage compartment just as the train started moving. She stood there shocked when she realised she had her sneakers on. She could easily catch up with the train. It started moving quicker. All she could hear were people yelling to get on before it was too late. The girl just shrugged and started walking as though it didn't matter. People looked at her like she was mad. The boy inside was watching the girl intently. It was _her_. Everyone was right though, she was mad and she was going to miss the train and she wasn't doing anything about it. Then he lost view of her as the train sped up with a tremendous amount of power. He got up and ran down to the end of train and opened the door to see the girl running the same speed as the train. How was that possible? Then suddenly she jumped and grabbed hold of the railing and pulled herself into the compartment. He jumped back in shock and fell over. She looked up surprised and kneeled down beside him.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I shocked you. It happens when you run for a long time." She said checking that the young man was alright. She saw him nod yes to say that he was fine and she just nodded back. She stood back up and brushed herself down. She smiled at him before leaving him with a smile on his face.

She was here and it made him happy. Happy. He hadn't felt that feeling in a long time. Not just happy. She made him feel truly happy. Content even.

He got up and went in search of the Heads carriage. When he found it he went in, not noticing the girl reading in the corner.

When she felt the compartment door open she lifted her head ever so slightly only to see the boy she had been chatting to in the Leaky Cauldron just yesterday. She knew she might see him again but not so soon. He made her feel happy. Not just happy but cared for and even content, like he _wanted_ her to be in his presence. She liked that feeling. She decided to see how long it took before he acknowledged her presence. It was quite funny actually; she knew how dense boys were.

The boy kept staring out the window thinking about _her_. How could this one girl make him feel like this when so many others would kill to be in his place? He was a Sex God, everyone knew that. Nobody even bothered to try and be better than him, well, almost everybody. He rolled his eyes at the thought then turned to find someone sitting opposite him reading a book. He read the title of the book and gasped. It said 'Jane Eyre'. The girl in the corner heard someone gasp and looked up abruptly to find the boy staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked right back at him before waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't move an inch. She snapped her fingers in his face but he didn't blink, he just kept on staring at her. She gave up and sat next to him. His body turned as she sat next to him.

_Aha!_ She thought._ He moved! Good thing too!_

Finally she had had enough. She brought her hand to his face and slapped him. Hard. He jerked away holding his cheek while the girl next to him looked at him with a half smirk half concerned look on her face.

"What the blinking hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You were staring at me." She stated simply.

He looked at her as though she was insane. Staring at her? Sure. Right.

"You were staring at me so don't deny it. Also I'm not insane. You _are_ a Slytherin after all. I wouldn't expect you to believe a Gryffindor." She said looking at him sadly.

In a second, the boy felt all his anger for the woman sitting beside him disappear and in two seconds he was by her side embracing her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be angry. You surprised me that's all. Trust me, not many girls go around slapping my face." He said lightening the mood.

The girl laughed at his sense of humour and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that I hit you. You were staring at me though." She said smiling.

"Was not!"

"Were to!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Were to!"

"Aha! You admitted it!" she said laughing.

"Shut up! You got me all confused." He said putting on his sad face.

The girl looked at him and smiled. She had to admit it but she always fell for the puppy dog eyes. It hurt her to admit it but she had to.

"Wait, what are you here for anyway?" she asked suddenly realising that there was a reason they were both here.

"Oh! Yeah, totally forgot! I'm the new Head Boy." He said standing up proudly, puffing out his chest.

She giggled.

"Why are you here?" he replied.

"I'm the new Head Girl." She also stood up but instead of puffing out her chest, she flicked her hair and did a twirl.

The boy stood there gaping. This was the girl he would be spending the whole year with. Excellent.

They both sat back down and discussed what they were going to about rounds and patrol duties. After they finished they were at Hogwarts.

They made their way to the door when the boy stopped.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked concerned.

"I've just realised something." He said standing in the middle of the compartment.

"What?" she asked again.

"We don't know who we are." He said practically stating the obvious.

She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth then just as quickly came back down to her hip and she smiled.

"Well, when they announce our names for the new Heads we'll find out then won't we?" she said smirking.

He laughed. She was right. Then he face turned back into a frown.

"What?" she asked once again concerned.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"If we find out who we are and we know that we're enemies, promise me that we can try and be friends. Please?" he asked giving her the puppy dog face look.

"I know that we probably are enemies and have been for some time. You have no need to fear that I won't be your friend. I am now aren't I?" she said smiling once again.

He knew she was right and she knew it to.

They headed out of the compartment and onto the platform outside. They found an empty carriage and rode in it together to Hogwarts, their minds on each other.

When they reached the Great Hall they realised that they were the first ones there. They looked at each other and started to go their separate ways when…

"Ah! The new Head Boy and Head Girl. You don't sit at you house tables for the sorting ceremony you know." The two whirled round to find the Headmaster smiling at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Where do we sit then?" the boy asked.

"At the teachers table of course. There are two seats waiting for you. Off you go now before everyone comes in." he turned around and walked out of the hall leaving the two students completely confused.

"Don't you just hate it when he has that annoying twinkle in his eyes?" the girl said whilst walking up towards the teachers table.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone but when he has that look he really scares me. I get really frightened. Its like he's about to say the world is going to explode in ten seconds or something." He replied.

The girl looked at him weirdly for a second then burst out laughing. The young man was annoyed at first but soon followed the suit. They finished in time to just sit down and watch the students fill up the house tables. The girl watched as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley came in and took their usual seats talking about something. Most probably Quidditch.

The boy on the other hand, was looking at the girl intently taking in her beauty. Unfortunately for him, she turned her head to face him and caught him staring.

"Its not that I don't mind but why do you keep on looking at me?" she asked interestedly.

He gulped and tried to think of an excuse or a comeback or anything. Luckily he was saved as Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly start of term speech.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. As many of you know, due to the recent defeat of Lord Voldemort, all trips to Hogsmeade have been brought back into the school year and there will be extra special surprises later on this year.

Anyhow, first years please note that the Forbidden Forest is, as it states quite clearly in its name, forbidden. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that any products that have been purchased from Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze's are banned and if they are seen or used in any way around the school then they will be confiscated," as Dumbledore said this many groans could be heard throughout the hall. The Headmaster chuckled.

"However I know that quite a few of you will probably disobey these rules so there is a list outside mine and Mr. Filch's offices stating what is banned within the school and what is not. Why you ask? My answer, have some fun this year instead of just lazing around all day. If its wet outside play a prank on one of your friends or perhaps a teacher if you're lucky enough not to get caught." He said smiling as some students started whispering to each other while the teachers all looked half way between scared to death and angry.

"One last thing has to be announced students," the hall went silent once more.

"The new Head Boy this year is…" he decided to wait a while to see how long the students could hold onto the suspense. It was quite amusing actually for him.

_This is it._ The girl thought frantically.

_This is it._ The boy thought frantically.

"…Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" the whole hall erupted into applauds. Draco looked around to even find Potter and Weasley cheering him on. He smiled and waved. He stayed standing as the hall quietened down.

"The new Head Girl this year is…" he decided to wait yet again.

_Stupid Dumbledore! The suspense is killing everyone, including me!_ Draco thought angrily.

"…Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" he shouted.

The hall erupted into gasps as Hermione stood up. Was this really the Hermione Granger they had left only two months ago and now here she was in front of everyone looking like a beauty?

Draco couldn't believe it. He had fallen for Granger? Was he out of his mind? No he wasn't because she was the only who had listened to him and shared the same interests with him and he was not going to let her stand here without and applause.

He started clapping for her. Everyone looked surprised but if Draco Malfoy agreed then apparently everyone agreed. One or two started clapping then the whole hall were soon on their feet cheering her on and whistling for her. She looked around happily and then faced Draco.

He faced her as she faced him. They looked at each other for a second or two before embracing.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"No thank you. You didn't know who I was and became my friend. Now you know who I am and are still my friend and I'm grateful for that. Thank you." He said and pulled back from their embrace. The whole hall was looking at them like they were famous or something.

They both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. The looks on everyone's faces was priceless. They sat back down and everyone started eating but whispering at the same time. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, known well for the hatred between the two, suddenly became best of friends? It was just so weird. Harry and Ron on the other hand thought that the two being friends was appalling. Sure they were friends with Malfoy but not good friends, just civil friends.

Calling each other by their first names, being polite in conversations etc but they would never be best friends and now Hermione was acting like she had been friends with him for years. It was disgusting.

At the end of dinner, the two boys decided that they should go and talk to Hermione, alone. They wandered over to the teachers table and found her happily talking to Malfoy. Harry was angry but thought how Ron would feel. He fancied Hermione and had done for years now. Harry on the other hand, knew that Hermione would always be just like a sister to him but he had to protective about his best friend sometimes. Harry felt some of the anger disappear when she saw how happy she looked. Just before the war, she had lost both her parents right in front of her eyes but she never showed any fear at the time. She was strong but she did need a new friend to confide in.

_Malfoy might just that person she wants to confide with._ He thought.

He wasn't angry; he was happy for her but couldn't let Ron know that. He would be on both sides, sort of. Mostly on Hermione's side though.

As they walked up to Hermione and Draco, Harry saw Ron gripping his wand. This was not going to turn out well. When they reached Hermione and Draco, they found them laughing hysterically.

"Honestly, that's what I said to him and he was like 'You bitch! You can't talk to me like that! I'm better than you and always will be!' and I was looking at him like he was crazy and said to him 'read the t-shirt!' It was so funny!" Hermione said laughing once again along with Draco.

He had never laughed so hard in his life. They wiped their tears from their eyes and looked up to find Harry and Ron looking at them.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Draco and Hermione said at the same time then burst out laughing again.

"I'll tell you what's up. Why are you hanging out with ferret boy Herms?" Ron asked angrily his face nearly matching the colour of his hair.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other then at Ron. This wasn't going to turn out well but it was worth a shot. They had to get Ron to trust Draco.

"First off Ron, one-I can hang out with whom I like, two-you should be able to trust Draco by now, three-his name is Draco and four-MY NAME IS NOT HERMS! ITS HERMIONE!" she shouted the last bit looking very angry.

"HERMIONE, THIS IS MALFOY! FERRET FACE! DEATH EATERS SON! DOES THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? OF COURSE WE DON'T TRUST HIM!" Ron shouted back.

Both Harry and Draco had stepped back from the person that they were standing next to. They both looked scared. This was not good. Ron got angry quite a lot so they were used to seeing him angry but they had never seen Hermione when she was angry. Well, not really, really, really angry. This was a rare occasion and most of the students that were heading out the hall looked back to see what the commotion was.

Finally, Ron had given up and walked up to her and slapped Hermione round the face so hard that she fell to the floor. The students gasped. Hermione had made no attempt to stop him and now she was on the floor unconscious.

"RON!" Harry shouted.

"WEASLEY! HOW CAN YOU HIT A GIRL, NO LESS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND THEN KNOCK HER OUT UNCONSCIOUS." Draco shouted also.

Then they heard someone moving. They looked around to find Hermione gone. How though? Everyone started turning around and worrying. Where had she gone?

"Ronald." Someone said.

Ron turned around to find Hermione glaring daggers at him looking livid. Everyone backed away. They knew that this was not going to turn out well.

"I'm going to say something I should have said a long time ago Ronald Weasley," her eyes had turned a bright red and everyone gasped. Hermione walked over to Ron and whispered into his ear.

"I hate you."

He gasped and everyone looked shocked except Harry. He knew something like this was going to happen and he would not stand here like a fool. He would support his friend.

"Harry help me out here." Ron said frantically.

"I'm sorry Ron I'm with Hermione on this one." Harry said stepping next to Hermione's side. Her eyes went back to their normal colour and she looked at Harry and smiled.

"I'm glad I you're my friend Harry. Thank you." She said smiling.

"Anytime." He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Harry aren't you going to support me here?" Ron asked desperately.

"No I'm not. Hermione has every right to be friends with Draco. Its her choice who is her friend and I think she has made that choice. Am I right?" he asked her.

She nodded and looked at Draco. He smiled at her and returned it. He walked over to her and took his place on her other side.

"You stay away from her!" Ron shouted at him pointing his wand straight at his heart.

"Make him…Weasley!" Hermione said dangerously low.

He looked at her and then Harry and Draco. He put down his wand and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"You'll regret this Granger. I know you will and you Harry. Malfoy will hurt both of you and most likely kill you. I don't care anymore. You can throw your lives away for all I care. You two mean nothing to me! Nothing!" he looked at Harry and Draco then turned back to Hermione.

He filled up with anger once more and brought his hand back up to hit her but this time Hermione was ready. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and just as his hand swung round she grabbed and twisted it backwards and it made a tremendous click. Ron yelled out in pain, begging to stop but Hermione kept his hand there. Everyone was staring at her; how could she do that?

"If you come within ten metres of me I will personally see that I send you into St. Mungo's for good. Do not step over the line Weasley and watch your back." She let go and turned around and headed for the Head common room. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded. They looked once more at Ron and followed Hermione steps towards the common room.

They found the common room on the third floor. The portrait guarding it was of what Hermione loved best. When the boys came to the portrait they were surprised by the picture; it was a green dragon and a girl next to it. She looked extremely familiar but they couldn't figure out who she reminded them of.

"Password?" the girl asked silkily.

"Erm…" Harry stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what the password was and apparently Draco didn't either.

"No password, no entry. Those are the rules." She said proudly.

"Damn it!" Draco said and Harry nodded.

Inside the common room Hermione heard someone outside the portrait and realised it must be Draco wanting to get in. she must have forgot to tell him the password. She sprinted to the door and opened it.

"Draco! Harry! I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you the password." Hermione said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it Mione." Draco said walking past her and inside.

He got in and gaped at the common room. He thought it would have been a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours but how wrong he was. The common room itself was a mixture of different shades of green, the furniture was made out of silk material and everything looked like they were in a palace.

"Why don't you go and look at you room Draco?" Hermione said giving Draco a push towards his room.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door that said his name on it and walked into the room. He had to hold himself up; he nearly fainted at the sight. His room was huge! In the middle of his room stood a king size four-poster bed with dark green bedding. He walked around to where the bathroom was situated and opened the door. His bathroom had to be the best. There was everything; a huge circular bath with a whirlpool activation, a sink, a separate shower and a sauna. It was amazing and he loved it.

After admiring his room, Draco made his way back downstairs and found Hermione sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

"Where's Harry?" he asked sitting next to her.

"He went. He said he was getting so I said go. He said good night by the way." She replied sighing.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned.

"I feel tired, stressed, annoyed, frustrated and everything but happy at the moment and its killing me. What's wrong with me?" she said and started crying.

Draco pulled her into an embrace and rocked her backwards and forwards in his arms.

"Nothing's wrong with you. It's the first night back, Weasley saw us just being friendly towards each other, took it the wrong way, made your first night back miserable and made you upset. Its his own fault if he's acting like a jerk, don't blame yourself." Draco said trying to comfort her.

"I was planning on asking Dumbledore something Draco but seeing as you're Head Boy I wanted to run it by you first." Hermione said changing the subject.

Draco was touched to say the least.

_I think I'm falling in love._ He thought.

"Go on then, I'm listening." He said gently.

"Well, what do you think of putting on a play this year?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised his eyebrow and put on a confused but interested face.

"What kind of play?" he asked curiously.

"Ever heard of 'Phantom of the Opera'?" she asked.

"Have I ever! I love that musical! Carry on with your idea though." He said eager to know what idea she had.

"Well, I thought if Hogwarts students from fourth years and above put on a play and it was ready by say Graduation Day, we could invite Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students to come and watch it and then watch the seventh years graduate. What do you think?" she asked hoping his reaction would be positive.

"I think that has got to be the best idea you have ever come up with, ever." Draco said looking at her with awe.

"Thank you." She said timidly.

"Before we speak to the Headmaster about this, I have to ask, how did you come up with that so quickly and so efficiently?" he asked amazed at how she could figure out these things and come up with such incredible ideas.

"Easily. I just let my mind wander. Do you really think I study for my exams? One hour for each subject and I'm done. That's all it takes if you have patience to read a book that's about four hundred pages long." She said smiling.

"One hour for each subject? What do you do once you're done studying then?" he was very curious as to what Hermione got up to.

She just tapped her nose and said she would tell him when she was ready. They sat by the fire for the rest of the evening until Draco fell asleep on Hermione's head and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

That was how they spent their first night back at school together; resting in each others' arms.


	3. Auditions and Realisations

**Chapter 3**

**Auditions**

The sun peeked through the windows of the heads common room as Hermione began to wake. She took a look at her surroundings realising that she wasn't in her room but was downstairs, on the floor, lying in Draco Malfoy's arms. Fabulous.

"Oh my arm." She whimpered as she tried releasing it from Draco's grasp. After five minutes she managed to escape and make her way to the bathroom. As she did so she passed the clock which read five to six.

"What? That's way too early. Oh well, I'll go for a run." She said shrugging off the matter that it was too early to be doing anything. She quickly showered and put on a sports bra and her short-short running shorts. She quietly tiptoed past the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy and escaped through the portrait hole and out onto the grounds.

As soon as she stepped outside into the autumn breeze she knew that this year was going to be the best. She started in a short jog, then a run and then a full blown sprint. Soon enough, she was running so fast all you could see was a blur.

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Draco had just woken up and was now looking for Hermione. He couldn't find her anywhere and not only that, it was six thirty in the morning and he was not in a good mood.

"Hermione where are you?" he called out in a whining tone.

"Here I am!" someone said behind him.

He turned around to find a sweaty Hermione standing right in front of him. He yelped and jumped a foot in the air before landing on the floor with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh.

He looked at her disbelievingly. Alright? He was bloody furious, not to mention in pain.

"I know you're angry with me for leaving without writing a note to say where I went and whatever and I'm very sorry. I didn't want to wake you up at five to six in the morning because I knew for a fact that you would be grumpy." She said quickly and letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Next time, please leave me a note. I was worried sick." He said looking at her with concerned eyes.

She took a quick breath. He cared about her? She felt extremely touched.

"I will leave a note next time and thank you for worrying but seriously I can take of myself. I'm a big girl!" she said giggling.

She patted his head and set off to have a shower before stopping herself.

"What am I doing? I'm a witch." She said laughing.

"Yes Hermione but that means you need to go have a shower." Draco said stating the obvious.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. A moment later she was clean, dressed in her school clothes and her bag on her shoulder ready for the day set for her. Draco gaped at her.

"You can do wand-less?" he said still staring.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone. I plan on showing people when I'm ready. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Harry knows which is pretty selfish of me but I wanted to keep it a secret." She said rubbing her arms.

"I won't tell a soul. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have a shower and get changed." He stood up and started making his way to his room when someone stopped him.

"You're so dense." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Am not!" he replied.

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Aha! So you are dense! I knew it all along!" Hermione said laughing her head off.

"Stop doing that." He said whining.

She shook her head again and clicked her fingers. A moment later Draco was also clean, in his school clothes and with his school bag.

"You're brilliant you are." He gasped.

"Hmm. Sure. That's what everyone says. I've heard it all before. Now come on before we miss breakfast." She said tugging at his hand.

"But its only…"he started.

"Half past seven. We have an hour until classes dear." She stated.

"Be quiet. I'm still asleep." He said pouting.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him along by his hand out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Along the way they talked about when they were going to talk to Dumbledore about their idea. Correction; Hermione's idea.

"I think we should see him after breakfast. Just before the classes start so then he can have the day to think about it." Draco said as they ate their breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Funnily enough, none of the Gryffindors were glaring at him or yelling at him to get off their table. Most of them said 'good morning' or 'how are you Draco?' and it made Draco feel like he had some real friends.

Once the two had finished their breakfast, they made their way to Dumbledore's office arm in arm still talking about the 'idea'. They had just made it to the statue when Hermione tripped and landed into someone's arms.

"Sorry. I must have…" she couldn't finish. The person who held her was Ron Weasley.

"Doesn't matter. At least I was here, unlike ferret boy over there." Ron said smirking.

Hermione glared at him and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare insult Draco! He's much more mature than you'll ever be and more of a man as well." She said angrily.

"He may be more mature than me but I'm more mature than you and Harry. I know what I'm talking about when…"

"Weasley, look, we just came down here to talk to Dumbledore and you're making it harder by the minute. Either fight properly or go shag some other poor Ravenclaw." Draco interrupted angrily.

Ron looked at him stunned and before he could reply Draco and Hermione had said the password and had made their way up to the Headmaster's office. He glared at the gargoyle and walked away angrily.

"You may have won the battle but the war has only begun." He whispered to himself before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Draco knocked on the door three times before hearing an 'enter' from the other side.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, what a pleasant surprise. How may I assist you?" Dumbledore asked as the couple entered the room.

"Hermione you tell him. You're better at explaining things like this." Draco said as Hermione stepped forward.

She explained her idea to Dumbledore in full detail and how and when it should be held. The Headmaster sat there listening intently and nodding his head in understanding.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Miss. Granger you really do outstand me sometimes. Not even I could have thought of a better idea for this year's graduation. A hundred points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin." He said to them smiling.

The two of them beamed at him and the three decided that they ought to start auditioning soon, so they scheduled it for the 31st of October, Halloween.

The 31st couldn't have come any quicker. Hermione and Draco were rushing all over the place checking the teachers were ready for the evening. Both Hermione and Draco had agreed to audition and it they didn't get to be in the play then they would help with the scenery.

The evening came very quickly for Hermione. She had taken singing lessons every summer since she was five and was quite good but she didn't think so herself.

"Hermione, are you ready to go down to the hall?" Draco yelled up the stairs.

"Just a second." Came a yelled reply.

A few minutes later Hermione came down the stairs ready to go. When Draco heard her he looked up and found her dressed like an angel. She was wearing a brown skirt that came to her knees and a coffee brown vest. It was her hair that amazed him; it was completely straight. No kinks in it or anything and just to finish it off she had the slightest bit of make-up on which made her shine.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded and offered his arm to her. She giggled and gladly accepted. They made their way down to the hall together talking about what the auditions were going to be like. As they turned into the main hallway they met up with Harry and they walked down together; they were like the new trio of Hogwarts. Most people thought it was nice to have some house unity and others just thought it was plain weird to have enemies become the best of friends so quickly. They came to the hall and sat down at the appropriate parts that they were auditioning for. Harry sat down in the line for Raoul, Draco sat in the line for the Phantom and Hermione sat down in the line for Meg.

"Welcome to the auditions for the play The Phantom of the Opera. Let's start with the smaller parts." McGonagall said.

Twenty minutes later, Professor McGonagall stood on the stage once again. She raised her hands for silence and it was given.

"Thank you. Now for the main parts. First let's have The Phantom. First we have Draco Malfoy."

Draco took his place on the stage and started to sing. The audience were dazed by the fact that he could sing so well. Hermione was in so much of a daze that she started to fall off her chair but caught herself just in time. She looked over at the judges table and saw them scribbling furiously.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Next!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

Draco walked to where Hermione was sitting and sat down next to her. She hugged him tightly.

"You were brilliant! I didn't know that you could sing that well!" she said amazed.

He just shrugged it off. He didn't think much of it but did like the compliments from Hermione. Ten minutes later, the auditions for Raoul started. Harry was up first and he sang just as well as Draco did. Hermione and Draco cheered for him and he came to sit with them once he was done. They gave him compliments and he thanked them.

Five minutes later, the auditions for Christine started and ended quickly. The teachers looked worried that only one person, Hannah Abbot, had sung just about well enough. They called the people who wanted to audition for Meg.

"Hermione Granger!" Snape shouted.

The boys said good luck and she went onto the stage. She looked around nervously before speaking.

"Before I start I would just like to say that I'm going to sing a song that Christine sings as the only one Meg sings is very short." She said to the teachers and they nodded as 'okay'.

She nodded back at them and then nodded at Professor Flitwick who was the piano man. The first few notes started and after eight beats in her head she started to sing;

"_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try _

When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen,  
Don't think about the way things might have been.

Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

_Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think...  
(Opera singing)  
Of me!"_

She finished the song by hitting the last note. She looked down at everyone and found them gaping at her. Had she really done that badly? She was about to leave the stage when she heard someone clap. She looked back to find that everyone was clapping and whistling for her. She took her place back in the middle of the stage and bowed. She sawthat the teachers were whispering something to each other. She sat back down next to the boys who hugged so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Guys…can't breathe…choking!" she said gagging.

"Sorry Hermione. Why didn't you tell us you could sing that well? You were amazing!" Harry said happily while Draco nodded in agreement.

"Its not a big thing guys. My mum made me take singing lessons every summer since I was five. I guess they paid off but its really nothing to get excited about." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Not a big thing? Hermione all the boys had their eyes glued to you, especially Draco here. He looked as though he had died and gone to heaven about a thousand times. I swear his eyes weren't connected to his head." Harry said laughing as Hermione and Draco blushed furiously.

"Harry be quiet will you. For your information, my eyes were connected to my head and I wasn't the only one staring like I had died and gone to heaven. You were too!" Draco said indignantly.

"At least I admit it!" Harry said still laughing.

Draco swatted his arm and gave Hermione a pouted look which meant 'make him apologize'.

"Harry apologize." Hermione said simply.

"Sorry Draco." Harry said politely.

"Draco apologize."

"For what?" he said gaping.

"For swatting his arm." She said simply yet again.

"Sorry Harry." He said grumpily.

"Now you're both even." She said smiling.

They carried on talking while the teachers made their final adjustments on who was playing which part. After waiting an intense half an hour Professor McGonagall stood up on the stage.

"The main parts will be read out now and the smaller parts while be put on the house notice boards. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for."

The hall elapsed into silence. The tension was killing everyone.

"The part of the Phantom will be played by…Draco Malfoy!" the hall clapped wildly for him as he got hugged by Hermione very tightly.

"Well done Draco!" she squealed.

"Thanks Hermione." He replied.

The hall elapsed into silence once again.

"The part of Raoul will be played by…Harry Potter!" the hall cheered loudly.

"Well done Harry!" Hermione and Draco said at the same time. They laughed and hugged him.

For the last time that evening the hall went back into silence. The next part was the most crucial part.

"The part of Christine will be played by…Hermione Granger!" with that, she left the stage and returned to her seat.

Hermione sat in her place shocked. The lead role? Never in her life did she think she would make a lead role. The whole hall was silent and then came the clapping, the whistling, the compliments and the tears. Girls who didn't get the part of Christine were crying their eyes out but were happy that Hermione got the part.

Afterwards, everyone started making their way back to their dorms. Hermione was still shocked that she was 'Christine'.

"Hermione?" Draco put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and realised something; she was in love.

"Are you alright? You look dazed." He said concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks Draco." She said smiling.

They walked back to the common room and entered it. They sat down on the sofa thoroughly exhausted.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

"Hmm." Came the reply.

"Could you sing for me?" he said quickly blushing at what he had just asked.

She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I like you voice. Its very comforting." He said in a small voice.

She was very touched by his words, even if they weren't very many.

"Alright then. What do you want me to sing?" she asked.

"Um…could you sing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' please?" he asked quietly. It was his all time favourite.

She nodded and cleared her throat. She waved her hand and slow music started playing. Draco got in a comfortable position and watched as she stood and walked towards the window. She sat on the window sill and started singing.

"_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing.  
Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music.  
Her father promised her...  
her father promised her... _

You were once my one companion,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
all that you dreamed I could!

Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
you were warm and gentle.

Too many years fighting back tears,  
why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
knowing we must say goodbye!  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years!

_Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye..."_ she faded out along with the music.

Draco sat in his seat awed. He couldn't believe how passionately that girl could sing. It was as if she had lost her own father and she was asking him to help her say goodbye. It was incredible. Then he realised something that he should have long ago.

He was in love with Hermione Granger.


End file.
